This invention relates to the bonding of composites.
Various techniques are known and used in the art for the bonding of composites. These techniques include but are not limited to fusion bonding, adhesive bonding, solvent bonding, mechanical fastening, and other suitable methods. It is also knwon in the art that the materials and/or methods useful for the bonding of one type of composite material are not necessarily suitable for the bonding of other types of composite materials. It is of common knowledge in the art that the method(s) of surface treatment used in preparing the composite material to be bonded influences the bond strength of the bonded composite material. Thus, there appears to be a consensus of opinion amongst those skilled in the art that the determination of bonding agents and/or techniques for various composite materials, is best achieved through actual experimentation.
It is known in the art that composite materials of thermoplastics can be bonded. But it is not known how best to bond all members of this class of materials. Because of the growing use of these materials for various applications, it is of interest to its commercial users to know or determine how best to bond these materials.